


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Gladiolus and Ignis recall the day they met Prompto’s girlfriend.





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request and ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy’ by Queen

The flames began to flicker in the dead of night. No matter how many stars shined above, the flames proved victorious. Four men began to gather around the flames to warm themselves from the cold night.

They were enjoying each other’s company in silence. The years of living in darkness has put everyone on the constant edge of danger. For daemons prowl into the night and if no one had the weapons to defend themselves. They’ll be laying under the stars for a very long time.

Despite of these circumstances, the men were thankful for being at each other’s side.

Then the night came when their king, Noctis, has returned from the Crystal. It was then for the first time in ten years, they began to feel a sense of hope for the future.

They started to make arrangements to return to Insomnia, but Noctis had other plans. He insisted they should go camping before heading to the Citadel to claim back his homeland. It was unusual for Noctis to insist on camping, for he always preferred the comfort of a hotel bed.

Even so they complied to their king’s wish, not knowing this will be their last time together.

“How’s everybody doing while I was gone?” asked Noctis.

“I got myself a girlfriend,” Gladiolus couldn’t help but feel proud when he announced it.

Noctis sighed, “Why am I not surprised.”

Ignis let out a small smile, “It’s quite a surprise he can maintain a relationship for this long.”

“Hey! I try keep it real to the ladies. No sense in making them worry while I was out doing my duties.”

“Whatever makes you feel better big guy,” Noctis couldn’t help but smirk.

“Well if you want to be surprised, Prompto here got himself a girlfriend too.”

Noctis immediately turned to Prompto, who’s face was turning bright red.

“Really? Since when?!”

“For..uh..a while now…”

Gladio began to laugh, “Don’t be so modest about it. They’ve been dating for a few years now.”

“I got to see to believe. Do you have a picture of her at least?”

Prompto gave him his camera without looking at him, for he has turned shy. Noctis turned it on and checked out the photos into the viewfinder. He was surprised to say the least. The woman who snuggled next to Prompto was quite a sight for sore eyes. How in Eos did Prompto, the same man who couldn’t make coherent sentences while talking to Cindy, has somehow managed to get a girlfriend.

Noctis didn’t say anything as he continued to look through the photos. All while Prompto’s face continued to grow redder and redder by the minute.

“She’s pretty cute,” Noctis responded in a monotone manner as he handed the camera back to Prompto.

“She’s more than that! She’s beautiful, tough, smart and caring,” Prompto sighed, “I feel like the luckiest guy in all of Eos.”

Noctis turned to Gladio and Ignis, “Have you two met her?”

Gladio smiled, “Yep, it’s quite adorable actually.”

“Do tell.”

Ignis began adjusting his glasses, “Prompto’s relationship have recently began to turn serious. So to commemorate this achievement he invited Gladio and I for an introduction.”

**FEW YEARS AGO**

“I can’t believe Prompto got himself a girlfriend.” said Gladio as they headed towards the Tostwell Grill.

“I am as shocked as you are-I do hope she treats him well,” said Ignis as he walked besides Gladio with his cane.

“Yeah, let’s hope.”

When they arrived, they could see Prompto sitting by the bushes. But not the legendary woman he spoke so highly of.

“Do you see her? What does she look like?”

“So far it’s just Prompto by himself. He seems a little nervous though.”

Ignis furrowed his eyebrows, “Do you believe he’s been stood up?”

“Doubt it, but we should go in already; let’s not make him more nervous than he already is.”

When Prompto looked up, he gave out a huge smile as he waved at his friends. Gladio and Ignis went towards the table he was sitting.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?”

Gladio pulled up a chair for Ignis and guided him to his seat, “Not too bad, how about yourself?”

“Uh a bit nervous, but I’m actually excited for you two to meet my girlfriend.”

Ignis took his seat while placing his cane onto the side of his chair, “This must be serious for you to introduce her to us.”

“Yep, I can’t wait for you guys to meet her! She’s been looking forward to this as much as I have!”

Gladio began looking around, “Speaking of which, where is the mystery girl?”

“She just went to the bathroom, she’ll be back in a moment.”

Ignis smiled, “In that case we will use this time for a little interrogation. Have you been treating her well?”

“Of course I have! Why wouldn’t I be?! She’s my goddess!”

“Didn’t you used to call a certain mechanic by that name?” Gladio teased.

“Everyone is a goddess in my book! Cindy happens to be the Mechanical Goddess while my girlfriend is my Looove Goddess.”

Both Ignis and Gladio heavily sighed as they each placed a hand onto their forehead. They almost forgot how much of a dork Prompto can really be.

“Oh there she is, (Y/N)!” Prompto waved his hands as he got up to meet you. This caused Gladio turn around and widen his eyes a little to the woman Prompto has been gushing over.

“Gladio, may I have a description of this mystery woman?”

“Well, Prompto wasn’t kidding when he said she was cute.”

“Dully noted, anything else or should l continue to let your hormones do the talking?”

Gladio chuckled, “She seems happy see to Prompto. Kind of like the way Noct would when he finally catches those rare fishes.”

Ignis smiled fondly as he recalled the days when Noctis was with them. How the young prince listened attentively to the fishermen’s tales about legendary fishes. He may not seem like it, but he was always a man of excitement for peculiar hobbies.

“My worries of this woman has put my mind at ease.”

“Let’s see how she is when she comes over.”

Prompto grabbed your hand and took you to the table where his friends are sitting.

“(Y/N) I’d like to meet my friends, Ignis and Gladiolus, but we prefer to call him Gladio.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m (Y/N),” you offered your hand to the two men. Gladio grabbed your hand in a firm handshake. Ignis searched for your’s for a moment and offered a firm, yet gentle handshake.

Prompto pulled a chair for you to sit down which you happily accepted. Once Prompto sat down, Ignis began clearing his throat.

“It’s lovely to finally make your acquaintance, Miss (Y/N). Prompto uses every opportunity to talk about you whenever we spend time together.”

Your cheeks began to darken at the thought of Prompto talking about you.

“Oh I had no idea, usually it’s the other way around for me to him.”

Prompto quirked up, “Wait you talk about me to your friends?”

You turned to Prompto, “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? You’re the sweetest boyfriend I ever have.”

Prompto laughed while scratching the back of his head, “Aww it’s nothing.”

“So how did you two exactly meet?” asked Gladio.

“Well,” Prompto rubbed his head, “I was helping out with Wiz taking some baby Chocobos. While she just happened to be there to volunteer.”

Gladio scoffed, “Why am I not surprised?”

Prompto’s cheeks began to turn red, “H-hey, she looked really cute comforting them! I couldn’t help but feel…smitten by her.”

You turned to Prompto, “Oh? You’ve never told me about that.”

“I was nervous and I didn’t know what to say or do when you got in the truck.”

You laughed at the memory of Prompto’s cheeks turning red as a tomato when he first saw you. How tight his grip held onto the steering wheel to the point his knuckles turned whiter than before.

“Oh I remember that, I had to do something to break the awkward silence so I started introducing myself.”

“Yeah and we just kept talking from that point on. You know, when you started talking to me somehow…all my nerves were gone.”

You were touched by his comments and couldn’t help but smile with adoration.

You turned to Gladio and Ignis, “When we got off, I noticed he was hesitating to say something. So I asked him what was wrong and that’s when he said to me, ‘I’d like for us to go…you know…romancing?’ he looked so sweet when he asked me out that so I said yes.”

Prompto held your hand, “And the rest…” he kissed your cheek, “…was history.”

As the group chatted about their day, Gladio and Ignis were very happy for Prompto. These past few years haven’t been easy for any of them. They knew out of the three, Prompto took these sudden changes the hardest. To now know he has found someone who makes him happy have put their minds at ease.

Prompto left to go use the restroom leaving (Y/N) alone with the two men. Ignis was the first to break the silence.

“I cannot express my gratitude for what you have done to Prompto. Ever since our dear friend went missing, Gladio and I grew concerned about him. He began to isolate himself from us to avoid becoming a burden. Even when we have ourselves a get together, he would try to hide his pain through the cheeriness of his voice. When you came into his life, he began to change for the better. He became more open and honest about himself to us than before. His independence continues to grow to the point we no longer have to worry when he goes out hunting alone. Even with my vision lost, I can see how much of an affect you have on him.”

Your eyes began to feel watery as you wiped away any invisible tears that dared to stream down your face.

“Thank you, this means a lot to me coming from you. I try my best to be there for Prompto and I always tell him whenever I’m not with him, I think about him always.”

Gladio placed his hands over your’s, “No need to thank us, it’s thanks to you we got our friend back,”

“Uh Gladio why is your hands on my lady?”

You and Gladio turned to Prompto standing by the table who didn’t take no offense to his friend’s gesture.

“To thank her for putting up with you for so long.”

“Hey she just so happens to like the way I am. Oh (Y/N), did I ever tell you how Gladio flirted the entirety of Lestallum?”

Your curiosity perked up, “Really? When was this?”

Prompto sat next to you as he proceeded to explain the events that took place in the Assassin’s Festival.

 

“As the time passed, their relationship grew stronger as well as our friendship with Miss (Y/N). It has now reached it’s point that she is considered part of our immediate family.”

Ignis took a sip from his cup of ebony once he finished his story. Noctis turned to Prompto and smiled at his dear friend, “I’m really happy for your Prompto, you deserve to be happy. Try not to mess this one up, okay?”

“Thanks Noct, that really means a lot to me.”

“Prompto?”

The guys looked up to see you holding a large plastic bag containing canned food.

“(Y/N)!” Prompto got up and grabbed the bag from you, “It’s dangerous to be here by yourself.”

You gently rubbed his cheek while giving him an assuring smile, “Talcott drove me here and once I drop these off I’ll be heading my way back.”

“Thanks, I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“Probably still hitting on Cindy,” you giggled.

“Hey,” Prompto began to pout until you give him a peck on the cheeks and his frown immediately disappeared.

“Oh! I would like for you to meet someone special.”

He grabbed your hand and took you to meet another person who’s special in his life, his best friend.

“(Y/N) I would like for you to meet Noctis, Noctis this is (Y/N)”

You curtsied in front of him, “It’s nice to meet you, your majesty.”

“The pleasure is all mine, it’s finally nice to meet the lady of the hour.”

You felt the heat rising in your cheeks, “Oh?”

Noctis chuckled, “Nothing to worry about, they were just telling me about their first meet up with you.”

“Well I hope it was pleasant otherwise I got enough dirt to put them to shame.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “Indeed, it took Gladio weeks to look at us in the eye.”

“And never again,” Gladio muttered.

“I better be going I don’t want to keep Talcott waiting. Be safe everyone and it was nice to finally meet you, Noctis. Prompto has told me so much about you. I really wish we could spend more time together, but when you get back I’ll make you dinner instead of canned food.”

Noctis didn’t have the heart to tell her of what has yet to come of his fate, “Looking forward to it!”

You turned to Prompto and gave him a quick kiss, “Be safe, soldier. I’ll have some fresh sheets ready to be wrinkled when you get back.”

Prompto quickly turned red which earned a chuckle from the guys.

“Uh yeah looking forward to it babe!”

You smirked as you headed your way back while Noctis quirked an eyebrow.

“She’s really smitten by you huh?”

Prompto rubbed his nose, “That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned lover boy.”


End file.
